Quand Zoro et Sanji les enchaînent… !
by Elowlie
Summary: ! Concours ! Quand des choses étranges se passent sur le bateau des Mugiwara et que son équipage en fait les frais, voilà ce que ça donne !... Petite suite de drabbles Zoro/Sanji.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont TOUS à Eiichirō Oda, (même si comme beaucoup d'autres, j'aimerais qu'ils soient à moi xD), « I got you babe » est la propriété de Sonny and Cher malgré la traduction en français pour les besoins de l'histoire (désolée, « mamie » aime les vieux trucs xD ) et les définitions sont à Reverso (ok, je sors)…**

**Note : Un grand merci à Nathdawn pour avoir lancé ce concours sans lequel je n'aurais pas découvert autant d'histoires, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, sur Zoro et Sanji! Et encore mille mercis à Linaëlle qui a eu la patience et la gentillesse de me relire et corriger, sans elle, je ne publierais probablement pas ces drabbles ici :)  
**

**Je tiens à préciser que se sont de toutes petites histoires à ne pas prendre au sérieux, je les ais avant tout écrites pour m'amuser et partager quelque chose avec vous ^^**

**(les mots imposés sont notés en gras)**

* * *

**« Complaintes Nocturnes »**

-HAAAAA…. !

-HAAAAAAAA… !

-HAAAAAAAA… !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… !

-…

Solo : morceau chanté ou joué par un seul artiste, avec ou sans accompagnement.

Exemple : Sanji s'éveillant en sursaut d'un cauchemar.

Duo : morceau chanté ou joué par deux personnes.

Exemple : Zoro et Sanji étonnés de se retrouver dans le MÊME hamac parce que le cuistot est tombé du sien après avoir fait un cauchemar.

Chœur : ensemble de chanteurs.

Exemple : Toute la gente masculine du **bateau** réveillée par Zoro et Sanji après s'être réveillés dans le même hamac parce que le blond a fait un cauchemar.

* * *

**« Banal Activities… ? »**

Une chaleur torride écrasait tout l'équipage qui n'osait plus bouger. « Tout l'équipage » ? Non. C'était sans compter sur Zoro, toujours fidèle au poste, en train de faire briller ses précieux katanas, ou sur Sanji en train de virevolter entre ses charmantes mellorines pour leur servir des coupes de crème glacée des plus rafraîchissantes, que seuls ces anges tombés du ciel, et honorant leur bateau de par leur simple présence, pourraient apprécier! Coupes dans lesquelles il avait mis en œuvre tout son talent et savoir-faire pour ravir ces deux déesses pour qui son petit cœur s'affolait.

Bien évidemment, chacun eu le droit à un cornet et, notre cuistot étant ce qu'il était, même le marimo se vi proposer sa part… qu'il refusa tout en continuant d'astiquer ses armes.

Le blond, bien décidé à le narguer, s'appuya alors au bastingage près de lui, pour commencer à lécher consciencieusement sa glace qui commençait à fondre, tout en observant les gestes du bretteur.

Un chiffon doux en main, ce dernier s'appliquait dans ses mouvements, passant le tissu le long de la lame, de haut en bas avec une lenteur toute calculée, ne se doutant absolument pas que le cook, tout à sa contemplation, avait fini par calquer ses propres mouvements gourmands sur les siens. Quand, ne sachant trop pourquoi, il tourna la tête vers lui, ils stoppèrent net leur activité, le rouge leur montant aux joues, chacun reprenant ses affaires pour s'en retourner dans son antre, plus gênés que choqués, une certaine **fièvre** leur tenaillant le bas ventre…

* * *

**« I Got You Babe »**

Une petite sieste collective bien méritée pour l'équipage sur la pelouse du Sunny.

Une musique se met à flotter lentement dans l'air en un léger fond sonore.

Zoro et Sanji s'éveillent, se regardent fixement puis se lèvent dans un même mouvement avant de se rapprocher tout doucement et se de mettre à chanter les yeux dans les yeux.

(Sanji)

« _Ils disent que nous sommes jeunes et ignorants_

_Et que nous ne comprendrons pas avant d'avoir grandi »_

(Zoro)

_« Eh bien je ne sais si tout ça est vrai_

_Car je suis à toi, et chéri tu es à moi »_

(Zoro)

_« Chéri »_

(Ensemble)

_« Tu es à moi chéri_

_Tu es à moi chéri… »_

Puis, plus rien. Retour sur l'herbe verdoyante du navire où les deux querelleurs chroniques, à l'unisson, émergèrent d'un bond, une expression de plus en plus affolée se peignant sur leur visage. Leurs regards se croisent…

Le choc ! D'un commun accord, ils se redressèrent tous deux précipitamment pour s'enfuir vaillamment l'un vers sa vigie, l'autre vers ses fourneaux !

Conclusion ? Les rêves peuvent être magie pour certains, **douleur** et horreur pour d'autres.

* * *

**« Un parfum de romance interdite »**

Un ciel étoilé. Un brouillard étrange entoure le Sunny.

Un léger parfum s'élève alors dans l'atmosphère. Entêtant, envoûtant.

Toute activité cesse subitement sur le pont du bateau pour les deux noctambules.

Une altère atterrit lourdement au sol. Une cigarette tombe pour aller rouler au gré des vagues, lentes et lancinantes.

Deux êtres catégoriquement opposés se rapprochent. Deux paires d'yeux se croisent. Le **sang **afflue alors soudainement, le rouge montant aux joues. L'impacte est inévitable. Deux bouches se raccrochant l'une à l'autre fiévreusement…

Le navire sort de cette vapeur mystique. Les doux effluves s'estompent, disparaissent.

Les lèvres se détachent brutalement. Les visages deviennent écarlates. Les corps se séparent. Les regards se quittent.

Rage, peur, incompréhension, regrets… ?

Un nouveau rougeoiement dans la nuit. De nouveaux cliquetis métalliques. La vie a repris son cours, ses habitudes.

Une seule chose persiste de ce moment surréaliste ; une question posée par deux âmes à l'unisson : « C'était quoi à l'instant ? »

* * *

**« D'un tuyau à un autre… »**

Zoro s'étant vu refiler la corvée ingrate du nettoyage de la salle de bain, s'appliquait à la noyer sous un flot d'eau, un tuyau d'arrosage en main.

Sanji passant par là, ne trouva rien de plus jouissif à faire que d'aller le taquiner à grand renfort de blagues vaseuses et de remarques cinglantes sur sa façon de faire, trouvant ici et là quelques tâches imaginaires qui auraient soit disant échappées à la vigilance du bretteur…

Le marimo en ayant plus qu'assez de cet inspecteur des travaux finis improvisé, fit _accidentellement_ dériver le jet vers ce dernier qui, ni une ni deux, fut abondamment détrempé.

Une jambe aux aguets contre un cylindre de caoutchouc brandi : les hostilités étaient parties !

Mais attention, l'eau ça mouille ! Oui… mais ça glisse aussi !

C'est ainsi qu'un déhanché plus tard, le blond se retrouva au sol, coincé sous un tas de muscles tombé sur lui à cause d'un malencontreux croche-pied de son assaillant, pour le coup, involontaire.

La fontaine tubulaire ayant été lâchée, livrée à elle-même, ressemblait en cet instant à un serpent enragé, ondulant et gesticulant en tous sens, imbibant les derniers vêtements secs.

Les corps transparaissant au travers des tissus, étroitement liés, collés, englués… s'échauffaient et s'excitaient tant les gesticulations pour se relever étaient vaines.

Résultat des courses ? D'un souffle erratique à un gémissement rauque, la pièce ne fut pas nettoyée avant la fin de la journée et que les deux fautifs ne reçurent en récompense qu'injures et **blessures** !


End file.
